The Devil's Deal
by RoKKSiggy
Summary: Sasuke has failed to kill Itachi, now he is paying the ultimate price by making a deal with the Devil. SasuNaru in later chapters.
1. Strange Happenings

The tall raven man looked down at the other raven lying on the ground. The rain that was falling from the sky washed away all the blood that was shed in their long and brutal fight. The man lying on the ground was breathing his last breaths, being the unlucky opponent of the fight. He had a long gash running from the top of his right shoulder, down his exposed chest and stopped at his left hip bone. The cut was deep, and damaged his vital organs, making him vulnerable to his opponent. He also suffered sever cuts and bruiser everywhere on his body. His eyes were open, but glazed over making it look like he couldn't see. The shorter raven's heart beats became weaker and weaker, beating less frequently. As his last heart beat was coming around, he slowly turned his head to his standing opponent, locking obsidian eyes with obsidian eyes. The shorter raven's hair was plastered on his forehead because of the heavy rain. His eyes slowly closed, not long after, his chest stopped raising and falling.

The taller raven turned away, and started to walk away slowly. As he was about the exit the large clearing that once held the two men fighting for their lives, he turned his head around, looking back at the figure lying still in the middle of the field. His eyes did not soften, nor did they harden. They stayed emotionless, just as they always did. Although, something flashed through them, lasting only a quarter of a second, something that only someone with keen eyes would notice… sadness. As quickly as the emotion flashed through his eyes, he turned his head away, and uttered three words that echoed throughout the clearing.

"Foolish little brother."

And Sasuke Uchiha was left alone and dead.

* * *

_It was dark_; that is what most people would say after they die. But, for me, it was worst than just dark. It was nothing. I was surrounded by nothing. I could see nothing, feel nothing, and hear nothing. It couldn't even feel me. I felt numb, as if my whole body was asleep, and wasn't waking up. People say that when someone dies, they see "The Light" and slowly walk towards it, going to heaven, or whatever the hell is up there. For me, it started with nothing, and well you know the rest.

I know I'm dead. I don't want to believe myself, but the truth hurts. There is so much I need to fulfill. I haven't even killed Itachi. He just looked at me emotionless while I was obviously dying. That moment was probably the worst moment in my life. Seeing Itachi there, watching me as my heart seized to beat. As my breathing became shallow, and my body became still. My whole life was fixated on revenge for what he had done to our clan. I was going to kill him with my own hands. I was so very close too, he was getting weaker and weaker, one last strike with Chidori to his chest, and he was finished, but he got to me before I did, cutting a large gash from my right shoulder to my left hip. It hurt then, but now I'm pretty sure it's gone, just like my senses.

I can't believe I thought I was strong enough to defeat my older brother. I had trained, and trained while in Orochimarus clutches, getting stronger every day. I was strong enough to stop Orochimaru from getting my body. I later found out that the snake hid in my body. Somehow, I released him, and Itachi finished him off for me. At that one moment, I felt something I haven't felt towards my brother since I was eight… love. That feeling quickly left once he finished killing Orochimaru. I once again felt the pure hatred for him. We resumed our fighting. I was hanging on the low supply of chakra that was left within me, and so was Itachi. Like I said, I also had him dead, but he beat me to it. Now here I am, in a place were I can only think, nothing else.

After a moment of silence in my head, I let my thoughts wander to the days were nothing mattered and I was assigned to Team 7 with Sakura and Naruto. We were a bad team at the beginning. None of us would work together, to intent on doing things on our own, too busy with fighting. Well Naruto did the fighting, Sakura would tell him to shut up, and I would just watch. There was not one day that I haven't thought of the team. I think I missed Naruto the most. Between our constant fighting and Naruto trying to defeat me at something, I can say that we were best friends. It may not seem like it, but I regret trying to kill him. I will never admit it out loud, I still have my pride, even though no one will see it anymore.

Though before, every time thoughts of Naruto would pop up in my mind, an odd feeling would flutter in my stomach. I would pass it off as guilt for trying to kill him at the Valley of the End. I would actually dream about him the nights when I wasn't suffering from insomnia. One day though, I figured out why whenever my thoughts would wander to the dobe and why my heart would clench. I loved the stupid loser. I always had. My heart knew that I did, but I mind took longer to figure it out. It took so long because who would think that Sasuke Uchiha could love someone, especially not someone like Naruto. I also had really bad timing because I had betrayed the village, and if I would go back, the Hokage would surely send me to my death. I beat her too it though.

Now, it was too late to return and get him to be mine. Though I doubt he would have been interested in me.

As those thoughts finished, swirls of red swirled around me. I could feel my senses returning to me, and I could faintly hear voices, people talking. I heard a voice that I haven't heard in a long time, a very loud and obnoxious voice. I grimaced at the volume he used. Naruto was always too loud for his own good. I then smiled, remembering all the times Sakura and I would yell at him to shut up. I was happy, I didn't know hearing his voice could make me this happy, it was very soothing and angelic, making me forget about my predicament.

The swirls formed into scenes.

Surrounding me, were images and scenes of Naruto. I could see and hear him brushing his teeth, walking down the streets of Konoha, on missions, eating ramen, talking with Sakura. There were probably hundreds of them, turning around me.

Naruto really has changed since the last time I had seen him three years ago. He grew a few inches, and his face lost its roundness, and now it was sharper and well defined. He wore less orange, which was a good thing. I had to say, he looked good.

There were too many images around me to look at them all. I tried to see all of them, but suddenly, they all faded except for one. It stretched out, making itself bigger. I focused my eyes on it. Naruto was in the Hokages office, talking with Tsunade.

"Hey! Old Hag! You wanted to see me?" I shook my head, he may look different, but he was still the disrespectful kid from before.

"I have some news for you." Naruto looked confused, usually she would have yelled at him for calling her an old hag. "We got news from Itachi."

I widened my eyes in shock. Did she say Itachi? He went back to Konoha?

"What? Did you capture him?"

Tsunade sighed, "No kid, he brought a messenger here. He told us about Sasuke." Tsunade looked Naruto in the eyes and continued, "He told us that Sasuke is dead."

I inwardly winced slightly. It hurt hearing that I was dead. I still haven't gotten used to it, and I don't think I ever will.

Naruto blinked. And blinked again. I thought he was going to yell and say that he was going to kill Itachi, but I was shocked to see that he just turned and walked away, leaving a confused Tsunade at her desk. The image showed Naruto walk down the streets of Konoha, and towards his apartment. My face stayed blank, not one emotion passed through his beautiful blue eyes.

I had never seen his apartment, and I am glad I had not before. There was graffiti on his door, holes caused by rocks in his window and rats running around his room. I flinched a bit; I had never known he lived in suck a mess.

Naruto walked to his bed and sat on it. It zoomed in on his face and I saw a lone tear fall down his face.

"T-teme." he muttered the name he would always call me. He then lied back down in his bed and started to cry silently.

The last scene faded away and the darkness returned. The only difference from before is that I could see, feel, hear and talk. I wish I couldn't feel, because right now, my heart- or whatever is there right now- felt like it was going to explode. Seeing a person you love after so long, and seeing him cry because of you all in one sitting is not good for someone. I felt so useless, not being able to do anything to help him. I just wanted to reach out and hug him. I'll never be able to do that now, I'll never be able to comfort him, wipe away his tears and whisper soothing words into his ears.

"Naruto..." Was that my voice? It sounded so... full of emotion. My voice has never held so much emotion all at once before. I was confused though, was he crying because I was gone? This wasn't supposed to happen. Naruto was supposed to be happy that his rival was gone. Although, it would hurt seeing him happy as if I never existed.

Around me, the darkness subsided and I found myself in a tunnel. It was an old tunnel, made with chipped red bricks.

"What the...?" My words got stuck in my throat when I found my legs moving on their own down the tunnel. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. It was as if my legs had a mind of their own.

I could see a faint red light at the end. Was I finally going to leaving this dark place? I was almost there, he red light growing bigger and brighter.

My legs suddenly halted. I tried to move my legs, laughing triumphantly when my right leg lifted upwards. I slowly continued the walk to the light. I was about ten feet away from it. The light was so bright; I had to narrow my eyes to see in front of me. I stopped when I heard a strange noise that I haven't heard since I was in Konoha, living in my old house. It was faint, but I could still hear it. Rigging. I phone rigging.

A phone? I got closer and I could hear a woman's voice. The red light in front of me showed me nothing. I slowly raised my hand and lifted it towards the light. I thought that putting my hand through the red light would feel like nothing, but I felt a slight tingling feeling were my hand was being touched by the light. Deeming it safe, I walked in to the light, shutting my eyes from the sudden brightness. I walked further into the light and slowly opened my eyes when there was no longer a blinding light. I blinked in confusion. I was in a room, not an ordinary room. One with red chairs lined up on the walls. Between some of the chairs, I could see magazines. All kinds of them. Sports, Fashion, home decor. I turned my head to the right and saw a woman behind a desk, talking on a phone while typing something unknown to me on her computer.

_'That explains the ringing and the voice.'_

The woman had bright red hair and freckles on her face. On her red blouse was a name plate with the name Faith printed on it. Apparently, her name is Faith.

I tore my gaze from the woman named Faith and looked around the room once again. There was no one else in the room with me, except for the woman on the phone, aka Faith. The walls were painted a deep red, the color of blood. What was with this place and the color red? Everything was red, the chairs, the walls, even the woman's hair and outfit was red. This place was weird.

There were no windows either, just florescent lights on the ceiling, illuminating the room with no natural light whatsoever.

This was probably the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, wasn't I just surrounded by nothing? Now I'm standing in what seems to be a waiting room. What am I waiting for anyway? I walked up to one of the red chairs located beside a burgundy table. I noticed when I sat down that I was still wearing my normal attire, sword and all. The difference was that I had blood stains on me. I winced remembering the pain. My hand ran over my chest, seeing as my cut was completely gone and also all of my bruises. Well I was dead, and they wouldn't leave you with your death scar on you and littered with marks.

I became very bored waiting for whatever I am supposed to wait for, so I grabbed the first magazine on the pile beside me. I sighed, noticing that it was a knitting magazine. I decided that this would be the only time I would get to learn how to crochet, so I opened it and began to skim through. I was absentmindedly flipping through the magazine, looking at the photos of sweaters, tuques and mittens when I heard the phone hit the receiver. I looked up and saw the woman flipping through the largest book I've ever seen. Its jacket was old brown leather. I turned back to my book when she first spoke to me.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

I looked up at her again and saw her smile brightly at me. I glared back, but it did nothing to stop the biggest smile I have seeing from growing. She was really starting to scare me, and it takes a lot too frighten an Uchiha. Just show us large amounts of emotion and we'll be running home crying. If I don't leave soon, I'm sure I'll find a way to kill myself. Again?

After five minutes of staring frighteningly at the Godzilla of smiles, I nodded, still glaring daggers at her, silently telling her to continue.

Her smile didn't falter; it just grew bigger-if that's even possible-and she continued. "Well, Mr. Uchiha, the Devil would like to see you now."

My glare slipped off my face, leaving my face blank while one lone thought ran through my head.

_'Oh Crap.'_

TBC


	2. Knowing

My thoughts went from that lone 'Oh Crap' to a mantra of 'Oh Craps' while the crazy secretary, also known as Faith led me down a long deserted hallway to what I presume to be where the Devil is. I know I've done a lot of horrible things in life to be categorized as 'bad', but you would think that I would be forgiven. No, because apparently, I have an appointment with the Devil himself.

What made it worse was that Faith kept looking back at me with her creepy smile that never left her small face.

What was with this hallway anyway? We've been walking for at least ten minutes and I still haven't seen any kind of door, or even decorations, just endless blood red walls.

Suddenly, Faith broke the silence with her annoyingly happy voice, "You know my name is pretty ironic. Well my full name is anyway. Faith Kohtalo **(1)**. If you translate Kohtalo, you get the word fate. Faith Fate." she looked back at me again, still wearing her smile on her face "You want to know why my name is so ironic?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." her smile didn't falter. You would think, being in a place like this, you would go crazy, or not be as happy like this psycho.

"My job here is a very important one, here being the stop before you enter the afterlife of course!" I cringed at her high pitch voice. I may be dead, but my hearing was still the same.

"Mortals think that when a person dies, they either go to Heaven, or Hell where they will stay for the rest of eternity. That is mostly true. There is a large amount of people who do that, but there is always that little percent of people who need to be 'judged' by either God or Satan. God if they were god little mortals and Satan if they were naughty little morals. Now why they judge you is up to Satan to explain himself." She winked at me slyly and turned her head forward again and continued her 'story'.

"Now my actual job, I work as God and Satan's secretary of sorts. I'm the person that chooses whether you were naughty or nice. Hence the irony of my name, Faith Fate!" She ended her story with a loud laugh.

"So as you can tell, Mr. Uchiha," She stopped in her tracks, making me stop with her, turned around and started to walk up to me. When she was standing a foot away from me, and I was feeling very claustrophobic, she grabbed my cheek, squeezed it and continued her sentence "You were a naughty, naughty little boy."

I slapped her hand away, and I saw her pout before I started to walk in the opposite direction.

"This is insane. You're insane! I'm leaving."

"Oh, but Mr. Uchiha, you can't leave. You're dead, so there is nowhere else to go, unless you go see the Devil."

I stood there for a second, contemplating my next move. Stay here forever with that... thing, or go see the fucking Devil...

I turned to face her, "Well since I have no other choice ..."

"Super!" She clapped her hands and skipped in the direction we headed towards in the first place.

I reluctantly followed suit, keeping my face blank. She really was crazy, maybe it was to ease her mind off the fact that she is stuck here forever. I mentally cringed at the thought of being stuck in a place like this for who knows how long.

After another ten minutes of walking in this endless hallway, I broke rule number 290 of the Uchiha hand book; never start small talk, stay quiet at all time. I had no other choice; I was dying of boredom, no pun intended, so the only thing left to do was... talk, as hard as it may be for me.

"So, how long have you been here for?" That felt... weird.

"Well, time goes by so quickly here that it gets hard to count, but I'm pretty sure I've been here for... um... three hundred and twenty years, forty nine days, ten hours, five minutes and thirteen seconds! Now my life, I was born in a small town..."

Okay, so small talk isn't the smartest idea since her voice is getting annoying, so I'll just tune her out.

We continued down the never ending hallway, leading us to, God knows where, or should I say Satan? Faith Fate kept going on about her childhood and that crap, and I looked around noticing that there still wasn't anything to be seen, except for red walls and black tiled floor.

This place keeps getting stranger and stranger. The strangest part was those images in the nothing zone. They seemed so real, and Naruto looked so reachable. It hurt so much knowing that I was the cause of the tears that ran down his beautiful face. All those years of solitude, I was yearning for the company of my childhood friend, even though I never showed it or admitted it. But, I needed the power. I can admit that I was, and still am a betraying bastard. I hurt not only Naruto, but also Sakura. It was obvious that Sakura loved me; she even told me before I betrayed the village, I just never could return the feelings. Part of me -my brain- insisted that I should for the sake of reviving my clan, but deep down, my heart already knew that I loved Naruto. Now I sound like a love sick school girl, damn my hormones!

"And we are here!"

I looked up and blinked. I must have not been paying attention while I was thinking of Naruto, because I never noticed the giant double wooden doors, at what seems like the end of the hallway, in front of me and Faith Fate. It was a reddish brown color, with an elegant handle on both ends of the doors. There were little patterns carved in the wood that looked oddly like flames. Go figure.

Faith walked up to a little black box on the right of the massive doors and pressed the button that was on it, making a low buzzing noise and started to speak into it.

"Hello! Sasuke Uchiha is here now sir!"

She was this loud and cherry with the Devil too? She must me insane or something because last time I saw, the Devil wasn't someone to take lightly. He could destroy you in minutes, well that was the stereotypical Devil, and this one could be different.

"Send him in." A deep and gruff voice came out of the same box that Faith spoke into. There was another buzzing noise, but this one was more high pitch.

Faith walked away from the box and to the doors, opening them both slowly. What greeted us on the other side shocked me.

It was... beautiful. I tried to keep my face emotionless, but with much effort. The room in front of me was maybe the most stunning room I've ever seen. The room was very spacious, with walls painted a deep gold, making the room shine. On those walls were many paintings; some of forest, some of vast fields filled with lilacs and tulips, there were no portraits of people, just scenery. I noticed, later, a giant fire place, taking up most of the wall to my right. The fire within it was burning with such intensity that the flames were reaching up high. I glanced around me again; there was a mahogany table in the center of the room, sitting on a thin rug. There were four dark brown leather sofas placed around it. On the table was a vase with only a single red rose placed within it. I glanced in front of me, and saw a massive oak desk. It was empty of any papers or files, just a lamp on the top right corner, illuminating that only part of the desk, and another intercom.

A large leather chair was placed behind the oak desk, and it was turned so that whoever was sitting in it, no one could see. There was also another, smaller leather chair placed in front of the desk, where I'm guessing I'll be seated later on.

"Miss Kohtalo, thank you. You can leave now."

The voice came from the other side of the leather chair. It was the same voice from the intercom, the same gruff voice that sent chills down my body.

Faith bowed, and turned to me. She gave me her trademark smile and left the room, closing the massive doors behind her.

I was left in the silence, in a room with what seems to be the Devil. It was very awkward for me, no knowing what to do and standing dumbly in the entrance of the beautiful room.

"Sasuke Uchiha," My head snapped back to the oak desk, "You may sit down now."

I slowly walked towards the smaller chair in front of the desk. With my Uchiha grace, I sat down in the comfortable chair.

That was when I started to wonder what the Devil looked like. What? It's not everyday you get to met Satan himself in person. Did he have horns like what most people stated, with a long red tail and a trident?

There was a deep chuckle coming from the Devil, "Do not worry child, I do not look like that."

My eyes widened, did he just…

"Read your mind? Yes I did." Another low chuckle was heard. "I am Satan; I can do whatever I please. I can manipulate a person, the weather, anything."

The leather chair slowly turned around and I saw the lean figure of Satan. He looked nothing like what I would have expected; he had long black hair that was tied into a low pony tail. His face was thin, but muscular, giving him the air of superiority, his nose was long and his mouth was thin. Around his chin and on both sides of his jaw was a well kept beard, it was not short, yet it was not long. One thing popped out the most though, his irises, they were a deep red, resembling fresh blood. He was wearing a well kept black suit with a deep red tie around his neck and laying on a crisp coal gray collared undershirt. All in all, he looked powerful. I shivered slightly, just looking at him would make anyone scared shitless, but I needed to show that I was not afraid.

"Now Sasuke, I know you are wondering why you are here, right?"

I nodded slightly and Satan continued, "You are here because your soul has not let go."

I'm guessing he saw the slight look of confusion on my face because he sighed. "Not many people get it, but your soul is keeping you from leaving. It does not want you to go to the afterlife, as you are supposed to. It is practically telling you that your time on earth is not done, and that you were not meant to die yet, but in a slight twist of fate, you ended up here." He raised his arms, gesturing all around him.

"You see, the time you were in, as you called it, the Nothing zone, was just your soul hanging on for dear life to your humanity. After it succeeded, you might have noticed the images, right." I nodded, "Those images were what your soul is trying to keep you alive for, be it a place, or in your case, a person."

My soul wants me alive for Naruto?

"Yes, Sasuke. Naruto is the reason why your soul did not depart like it was supposed too. Most people's souls just leave, even if they had something to live for. But, your case is different, you were born to be beside Naruto, too protect him with your very life. That is your reason of living."

I was shocked; I was born because of Naruto? That made no sense; you can't be born because you were meant to be with someone else. It was impossible.

"Oh, but the contrary child, it is very possible, rare, but possible, and it happened to you. Only a handful of people every century are 'Chosen' like you were. It is a gift, in its own way."

"So what your saying is that I did die, but I wasn't supposed too," He nodded, "And that the only reason I was born was to be with Naruto?" He nodded again. "So what am I supposed to do now? I'm dead, I was never with Naruto, and I never protected him like I was supposed too."

"That is very true. A person like you only has one chance at being with that person, now that you are dead, it's too late."

"So what am I doing here? If I can never be with him like I was supposed too?"

Satan slowly got up, and walked towards the large library that I failed to notice earlier. He snapped his fingers, signaling me to follow him.

I got off my chair and followed closely behind me.

He scanned over the hundreds of books he had stacked up on the shelves.

"Now were oh were can you be?" He mused to himself. "There you are." He took out a fairly large book from one of the shelves. It had an old light brown leather jacket, and dust covered the parts of the book. Satan walked towards one of the sofas in the middle of the room and sat down, setting the book on the table, he pointed at the sofa facing him, and I sat down.

"This book has been here since the beginning, it explains all that a person would need to know. For you, you will need to know about rebirth." He opened the book and scanned through it. He landed on the page he wanted and pushed the book towards me.

"Read." He ordered me.

I lifted the book and began to read the words on the pages.

"Rebirth is the act of being born once again as a human being, a plant or a spirit. Most people are only able to live once, but there are exceptions for a small amount of people. Those people will be able to live again, but in a different time, place, or even universe. A human will only get one more chance at living, and only if he, or she did not fulfill their destiny. They will get a second chance at fulfilling their destiny, hoping that they will not fail once again." I stopped their and looked up at Satan.

"I just have to be reborn?"

"Yes, and hopefully, you will not fail." He kept his face stern, telling me with his expression that if I fail, I'll be in trouble.

"A lot of trouble."

"Get out of my head! It's getting annoying." He chuckled and took the book out of my hands. He walked to the library, put the book back and went to his desk. I followed him and sat down on the chair.

"So, what now? Are you going to 'Rebirth' me?"

"Child," I scowled at the word, "I can't just let you go. You need to pay me first."

"Pay you?" I looked at him with slight disbelief. He wanted me to pay him, so that I could be born again? That was kind of stupid, I'm dead, and he doesn't really expect me to have money on me.

Another chuckle left his throat, "I am not asking for money, it would be useless here. What I am asking for is a deal." He placed his elbows on the table, laced his fingers and put his head on them. "What I am asking you to pay me with is very specific."

"Then what is this deal?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't feeling good about this.

"My deal is Sasuke Uchiha; your soul for a second chance at living.

"My soul?" Wasn't he just telling me how my soul was keeping me from entering the afterlife? Now he wants me to give it to him.

"Not give; borrow. You will give me your soul, you will be reborn, fix what you screwed up in your first life, and when I think that you have completely fixed it, I will return your soul." He sent me a wicked grin, making my skin crawl.

"But, can't a person live without a soul." I said a-matter-of-factly.

"They can indeed live without a soul, although it will be as if you were a demon, so you will never be able to enter any Holy ground, as in a Church."

"Hn." On the outside I was cool and collected, but on the inside I was freaking out about my choices; go to hell and stay there forever, or be reborn and fix my mistake, but have no soul while doing so.

"What will you choose Mr. Uchiha?" Satan had an evil grin on his face that creeped me out; he knew I was suffering with which choice to choose. No life with Naruto, or a chance to have a life with him?

I sighed.

"Satan, my soul is all yours."

Satan grinned and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper out of his coat pocket. He unrolled it and placed it in front of me.

"Sign here." He pointed to the very bottom of the page. I didn't even bother reading what it said. I took the pen that the Devil handed to me and signed in proper writing; Sasuke Uchiha.

Satan rolled the paper and slid it back into the inside of his coat. He stood up and so did I. He walked around his desk and towards me with a slight grin on his face. My face stayed emotionless when he stopped a foot away from me. He reached his arm out and put it on my chest. He started to whisper words that I couldn't understand. I could see what he was pulling out of my chest, it was a blue orb, and it glistened brightly.

The last thing I heard was Satan's maniacal laugh before everything went black.

'_I'm coming for you, Dobe.'_

TBC

**Kohtalo is the word fate in Finnish (Well it's what google translate told me ^^' )**

**My second chapter! I hope you like it, and sorry if it makes no sense, I practically bullshited everything. Next chapter will be of Sasuke reborn :o I'll try to update as fast as possible**

**Ciao**

**R&R!**

**RoKKSiggy**


	3. Rebirth

"Dr. Tsunade! Dr. Tsunade!" The busty doctor looked up from her paperwork placed haphazardly on her desk and saw her assistant, Shizune at her door with a flushed face. Her short, dark hair was a mess around her head; she must have run to her office. Her eyes were wide with anxiety.

"Yes, Shizune?"

"One of the patients just went into premature labour! We need your help right away!"

Tsunade composure went from 'I don't give a crap' to 'Professional' in a matter of seconds. Premature labours were rare and very dangerous. If the womb isn't ready yet, and the baby is conceived, it can cause big problems, mainly death. No one ever knows which one will be the unlucky one, or if they both will.

Tsunade got up from her chair and quickly walked out of her office with Tsunade in tow.

"Which room?"

"Room 666 **(1)** on the sixth floor."

Once they reached the hospitals elevator, the impatiently waited for it to arrive. **(2)**

'Come on. Come on.' Tsunade kept repeating to herself. If she did not get there on time, it may be too late for both the baby and the mother.

Tsunade and Shizune rushed into the elevator the moment it arrived. Luckily, it was two in the morning, and no one else was in the hospital, so they didn't have to suffer the wrath of an elevator that stops on every floor.

"How far is she in her pregnancy?" Asked the busty doctor as they rushed down the hallway of the sixth floor.

"She is a little more than thirty two weeks, so she's at least a month early. She came earlier today after her water broke, she was worried."

Tsunade nodded. They finally reached room 666, and they could here the faint sound of the nurses on duty. Tsunade opened the door and went straight to the dark haired patient. The mothers long black hair was let lose and pooled around her as she tried to breathe smoothly.

Obsidian eyes locked with golden eyes. People say that a persons true emotions always lie in their eyes, now if that was true, this woman was in tremendous pain. Tears were welled up behind her eyes; she was forcing them back to not look weak.

"She went in labour about ten minutes ago, has been having irregular contraction and she is at nine centimetres. We didn't want to start without you here Doctor, but we had to." the small nurse explained.

"Thank you and it's alright, I'll take it from here." Tsunade walked up towards her patient and looked her in the eyes and spoke softly, "You're going to start pushing, okay?" The mother shook her head violently.

"I-I can't…"

"You have too sweetie, if you don't, it will be very hard for you and the baby. Now please, you have to push."

The raven looked down at her hands. She will do it; she will force away her fear and give birth to a lovely child, and return it home with herself, her husband and her five year old son. She promised herself that she will be strong, for the baby.

She raised her head and looked into Tsunades soft eyes and nodded, determined.

"Good, now you have already gotten your anaesthetics, so it will not hurt as much. I'm not promising that it will not hurt at all. You'll have to…" Tsunade was cut off with a loud groan coming from the woman. The doctor turned around from her position beside the bed and saw Shizune push the woman's legs up and to the side to check on her.

"Dr. Tsunade, we need to hurry up! The baby is coming!" At those words, Tsunade rushed in and took Shizunes spot.

"Okay now take deep breathes; breathe in… breathe out." The woman followed Tsunades orders and started to breathe in and out, calming herself down.

"Now I need you to push for as long as you can in five seconds. Got it?" The mother nodded her head vigorously and Tsunade positioned her hands properly and began.

"One… two… three… four… five… Push!" The woman let out a cry as she pushed with all her might. Sweat started to drip down her forehead and onto her chin.

"Your almost there sweetie, just a few more pushes… "

It took three more pushes from the mother, and Tsunade smiled softly as the sounds of a crying baby was heard throughout the hospital room and she pulled out the little baby. The mother sighed and relief and extended her arms for the little child. Tsunade gave her the crying child gently and smiled at the scene in front of her. She really did love moments like this, were everything goes right and both mother and child are alright.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The mother smiled at those words and looked at nurse who walked over to her.

"We need to clean the little boy, so we will need to take him for a while." The mother looked sad at the thought of being left alone without her child "But, he will be back before you know it." The patient handed the nurse her small child and the nurse left.

Everything seemed perfect to Tsunade, the birth was a success and the baby was as healthy as a normal baby would be. Everything was, right up until the woman screamed; Tsunade snapped her head from the file she was writing to her patient, her eyes were huge and terrified and filled with pain. She was clutching her stomach as she stared at the sheets. At first, Tsunade didn't know what was happening until she noticed the very visible and very big stain of blood adorning the cots sheets.

Tsunade rushed over to her and lifted the end of sheet at her feet and gasped. Never in her whole career as a doctor has she ever seen an image so terrifying after giving birth. The bed that once was very white, was now absolutely drenched in blood. Tsunade looked back up at her patient, and she knew that she could do nothing to save her. There was not enough time to fix it, she had already lost too much blood and there was not enough blood in this little hospital to make a transfusion.

By then, the nurses that were near by and heard the scream were in the room and asking what had happened.

"Obstetrical Hemorrhage." Some nurse's gasped, others nodded in understanding.

Tsunade walked slowly towards the dying mother and took her hand.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade bowed her head sadly.

"It's…not your… fault doctor." The mother was having troubles talking because of her constant coughing.

Tsunade opened her mouth to protest when the door slammed open revealing a dishevelled looking man. One of nurses ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sir, you can't be here now!"

"Let him be." The nurse looked at Tsunade in confusion, but left after another glance at the man.

The tall man ran a hand through his hair and walked painfully slow towards Tsunades patient.

"Mikoto…" He muttered sadly.

"Are you her husband?" The man looked up at Tsunade and nodded.

"Yes. Is she still alive?"

"She is, but I am sorry to say that she does not have a long time."

The man winced, but continued his walk, taking Tsunades place beside the cot. He dropped to his knees and looked at his dying wife. Mikoto turned her head towards her husband, staring at him with dull obsidian eyes. The man raised his hand and pushed away the hair on her face.

"It's a boy." She tried to smile, making her wince in pain.

The husband stared at her for a moment, grabbed her hand and smiled softly.

"What shall we name him?"

Mikoto stared at him blankly, slowly drifting away from humanity.

"Sasuke." She whispered silently and closed her eyes, a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"Mikoto…" The man sobbed. The put his head on the sheets and cried for his lost lover.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulders and looked up, trails of tears still running down his face. Tsunade looked down at him with grief in her eyes. The man stood up and collapsed into the doctors arms. Tsunade gently rubbed small circles on his back, calming him down.

Tsunade grabbed both his shoulders and made him look her in the eyes. "Would you like to see him?"

The man stood up straight, evidence of his breakdown had all disappeared. He nodded and followed Tsunade to the baby nursery.

The walk down the nursery felt aggravatingly long for the man. He could not believe that his Mikoto was gone. She was everything to him; she had loved him, took care of him, everything a man would want. Now it was all gone. It was Mikotos idea to have a second child and he had agreed, making his wife so happy. Because he agreed, she's dead.

"I never did get your name, sir."

He looked at the busty nurse with stern eyes. "Fugaku Uchiha," Was his simple answer.

Tsunade nodded, not pressing the matter since he had just lost his wife. She knew the feeling; she had also lost a lover. It felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest, and she knew for a fact that she didn't feel like talking then either.

They walked in silence for another five minutes until they both arrived at the small nursery. A large window showed every baby within the nursery, which was not a lot.

"He's right over there." Tsunade pointed at the little bundle in the front row. He was wrapped up in a dark blue blanket and was placed in a small yellow crib.

Fugaku stared at the baby, and Tsunade thought he was just going to stay like that, until he moved towards the door on their left. Fugaku walked into the nursery and towards the little bundle and he looked down at the baby and two large obsidian eyes stared back. Fugaku was taken aback; they looked so much like Mikotos eyes. Not only the eyes, but the whole face; he had seen pictures of his wife as a baby and they both looked exactly the same. He cringed at the thought of his deceased wife; she was so good to him and now she was gone, and never coming back. He shock his head getting the thoughts of his wife out of his head.

Tsunade left after the father entered the room, so she never did see the man glare down at his son, or hear him say those three little words;

"I hate you."

A small child of at least eight ran down the long paved driveway, leading to the Uchiha mansion. The little boy had the blackest eyes and the palest skin in the town of Konoha.

He was very excited, because today he received his report card, and he received straight A's except for one B in art; he could never stay within the lines. But, He was sure that his Father would be proud, just like he was proud of the little boy's older brother. The child always wanted to be like his brother because his father only praised his older brother and that annoyed the raven.

'_Why can't I get Fathers attention like big brother?'_ The little boy thought sadly.

He reached the front door and opened it wide. He was greeted right away by their butler.

"Hello Master Sasuke, how was school today?" The old butler took the child's navy blue coat and put it on the coat hanger.

"It was great!" Sasuke smiled and so did the butler. He was glad that the child wasn't like his father or brother, who were always too serious. "Where's Father?"

"He is in his study. I wouldn't disturb him while he working, it would be rude."

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Sasuke grabbed his backpack and ran up too the spiral stairway and walked up as fast as his eight year old legs could manage.

He walked down the hallway of the second floor and all the way down to the end, where his fathers study was located. A little fist rose up to the wooden door and knocked slowly.

"Come in." A gruff voice replied from the other side of the door.

All excitement from earlier disappeared and was replaced with nervousness. His father was a very scary man and was very intimidating in his eight year old eyes.

Sasuke slowly opened the door and put his little head into the room. Adorning all four walls were just bookshelves filled with nothing but books. Facing the door was his father's desk with his father sitting behind it on his chair, head down and doing paperwork.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" His father didn't even look up from his work and Sasuke walk further into the room and sat down in the chair in front of the desk swinging his feet that couldn't touch the wooden ground.

"Well… I got my report card today, Father." Sasuke was looking down nervously, playing with the hem of his black t-shirt.

"Show it." ordered his father, still working. Sasuke put his backpack on his lap and unzipped the large pocket. He reached in a shuffled around until he felt the single piece of paper and pulled it out. The little boy placed it on the desk and waited for his father to take it.

His father raised his head for the first time since Sasuke entered and toke the report card. He scanned everything written on it and looked at his son.

"All A's except for one B." Sasuke looked up at his father and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! My grades were the best in the class too!" His Father looked annoyed at his son's cheerful voice.

"You could do better." Sasuke stared at his father in confusion and sadness as he placed the paper back on the desk; Sasuke took it and placed it back in his bag. He was expecting an 'I'm proud of you son.' Or 'Excellent job son.' Not a 'You could do better'.

"Itachi got all A's when he was your age." That made Sasuke cringe, he was never good enough for his fathers standards; it was always Itachi who was the better son, never Sasuke. No matter what he does, he will never live up to his fathers expectations; he's always going to be second in his fathers' eyes. That is why Sasuke decided to work twice as hard as he did before. He is going to become better than his brother no matter what.

There was a knock at the door and both Sasuke and his father turned their heads as the door was opened, revealing Sasuke's older brother; Itachi.

"Father," Itachi walked up beside Sasuke and placed a piece of paper on his fathers' desk. "It is my report card that I received today."

Fugaku nodded and grabbed the piece of paper and scanned it like he did with Sasukes. On the paper were only A's. Their father looked at Itachi and got up. He reached across his desk and placed a firm hand on Itachis shoulder, "I'm proud of you son." Sasuke flinched slightly and looked down at his feet; those were the words he wanted to hear his father tell him.

"You two may leave now." Both sons left the study and walked towards their separate rooms. Itachi watched as his brother walked with his shoulders slumped into his bedroom.

'_This will all end soon little brother, don't you worry.' _Itachi smirked and walked into his own room.

Sasuke ran. He wasn't running his 'Happy-go-lucky' run, but a 'Scared to death' run. He just got out of school a few minutes ago and was walking down the long road to the mansion, but then he got this eerie feeling that something bad was happening. He did not know what it was and it was making him very anxious, so he started to run. The feeling got stronger and stronger the closer he got to his house.

Today, the weather was not very nice, dark storm clouds hovered above every part of Konoha, plunging the town in darkness. There was not one trace of the sun, and it did not seem as if it was coming out any time soon.

The darkness only added to the fear Sasuke felt, bad things always happened when there were storms.

Sasuke was out of breath once he reached the Uchiha mansions' front gate. He didn't waste any time wrenching it open and dashing for the front door.

'_I'm going to walk through these doors and be greeted by the butler, he will ask me how my day was and I will respond. Nothing will be different.'_

Although, when Sasuke walked through the doors, he was greeted with pure silence, not single sound resonated through the whole mansion. Any other day, Sasuke would be able too hear the maids shuffling around and cleaning, or the chefs cooking in the kitchen, or even the gardeners walk through the house to get to the second garden on the other side of the mansion. Today there was absolutely nothing.

Sasuke kept his shoes on, to much in a hurry to worry about getting scolded for dirtying the floor. He ran to the kitchen and a little cry escaped his lips, lying on the ground was the main chef and his assistants all covered in blood. Sasuke could see the gash wounds on their necks, and their chests were not moving. They were all scattered around the kitchen and there were some in the dinning area.

The raven ran away from the scene and looked around the rest of the mansion. Everywhere he went, he met up with numerous dead bodies. Their gardeners all looked like they got strangled by a hose; the maids all had gash wounds on their necks; everyone was dead. Not one living person on the first floor.

Sasuke rushed up the stairway, not caring when he tripped and felt pain shoot up his knee, all he cared about was his father. He rushed from the stairs to the left and towards his fathers study. He got to the door and noticed that it was not closed properly, leaving a little crack. He was about to push the door open when he heard voices within the study. Sasuke looked through the crack and saw father on his knees in front of a figure he could not see since his back was turned towards the raven. His father had bruises over his face and several scratches on his arms; his suit that he wore today was ripped in different areas.

"W-why? Why are you doing this?" did father just stutter? Father never sounded or looked so… helpless.

Sasuke then heard laughter. Familiar laughter…

"B-big brother?" Whispered Sasuke, no one seemed to hear his to his relief.

"Well, let's just say that this is an initiation into a group I am joining."

"Your initiation was to kill everyone in this house?" Sasukes mouth dropped. It was Itachi who killed all those people? Sasuke could feel anger and sadness swell up within him. He loved his brother, sure he wanted to surpass him, but he's his brother, they're supposed to love each other. Although now, all Sasuke felt towards Itachi was hatred. Hatred caused by Itachi.

Sasuke could tell that his father was angry. He had seen his father mad plenty of times, but this was way worst than those times, his face was red and his fist were closed shut so tightly that you could see his knuckles turn white. He got up on his feet and stared at Itachi. He pulled his fist back and forced it forward, intent of hitting his son hard and painfully. Sasuke shut his eyes, waiting to hear the sound of a fist hitting a face, but only I quiet slapping sound came. He opened his eyes and saw that his fathers' fist was captured by Itachis right hand.

As fast as lightning, Itachi took hold of his fathers arm and swung him. He flew into his desk, and the desk collapsed with the force of the blow. Sasuke looked terrified as his brother approached his father, who was groaning in pain, trying to get up, but kept falling back onto his back.

Sasuke tried to move, tried to barge in and help his father, but his little legs would not move him forward, as much as he tried, they would not move. All he could do now was watch as Itachi pulled a bloodied knife from his pocket and walked behind his father. Itachi put his left hand on his fathers head and with his right hand; he placed the knife on his neck.

Sasuke saw how his father was struggling, trying too get out of Itachis grasp, but too no avail. He could no longer watch, so he shut his eyes tightly again. He heard his father yelling and begging Itachi to stop.

"Goodbye Father." That was the last thing heard before everything went quiet and there was a loud thud.

Sasuke could not risk opening his eyes to see his father dead. He heard light foot steps walk towards him and he started to panic, he still couldn't move, too shocked from what he just witnessed.

"I know you are there little brother." He heard Itachi say and he opened his eyes and saw that Itachi was standing in front of the door. The grabbed the door knob and sung the door open, revealing the petrified raven.

Sasuke found his voice again and started sobbing, "Why Brother? Why did you kill Father?" Tears were streaming down the boys face and he let them, mentally exhausted.

"I know you heard what I told Father, it was an initiation to an organisation I want to join." Itachi grinned when he saw fear etched all over the younger Uchihas face, "Why are you grieving over him? Had you not noticed that he hated you? Father has hated you since the day you were born. You killed mother, the only person he ever loved." Itachi grinned when he saw the look of sadness in his face.

"Father wanted you dead as much as I want you dead right now."

Sasuke looked even more frightened than before and backed up; finding out that he was no longer paralysed. He turned around and sprinted to the staircase, down the steps, through the front door and away from the Uchiha mansion. He pushed his small legs as fast as they could go. He passed the gate and turned to the right, heading towards the town; living outside of town did have its consequences. He could hear the sound of Itachis feet hitting the ground behind him, and urged his legs faster. He knew he could not out run his brother, who was much taller and much older than the little Uchiha, so when he tripped he knew it was over.

Sasuke looked up from his fallen position and saw Itachi standing over him.

"No need to run away, little brother, I will not kill you…yet." Itachi had a grin on his face while looking down at his weak little brother. "I will let your hatred towards me grow and grow, and the day I think that your hatred towards me is big enough, I will come back to you and finish the job. It will so much more amusing if you hate me and not the way you are now." Itachi looked down in disgust at Sasuke "Pathetic."

Sasuke watched weakly as Itachi walked towards Konoha and left Sasuke alone in the dark, on the middle of the road. Sasuke slowly dragged himself to the edge of the road and broke down into tears. Tears shed for everyone his brother killed, for his father and for him.

Itachi was lying, his father did not hate him, he could never hate his own son. Thoughts of all the times his father shunned him resurfaced. His father did never once say that he loved Sasuke, but neither did he say it to Itachi. Although, Itachi always got more praise than Sasuke did, a lot more. His father never came to his piano concerts, or his school plays, he never tucked him into bed, or read him a bedtime story. He never did the things that his classmate's fathers did with them. As much as it hurt to admit, Sasukes father hated Sasuke, all because his mother died giving birth to him. Fugaku never loved Sasuke and it hurt the poor boy so much.

At that moment, Sasuke felt the hatred boil up within him, fuelling the fire. The hatred he felt towards his brother for killing people important to him **(3)** and the hatred he felt towards his father for Sasuke's un-required love.

He knew that what he had to do was kill Itachi. Not now, but when he got stronger; emotionally and physically. When that day comes, Itachi will be wishing he would have never done what he had done to his little brother.

Sasuke's tears stopped and he lied down on his back staring up at the dark and cloudy sky as rain started to fall, drenching him to the bone.

'_Itachi, one day you will pay. Just you wait.'_

_TBC_

**1- I could NOT resist. **

**2- They are lazy bums.**

**3- In this fic, Sasuke was not a jerk kid and all the workers were important to him.**

**Third chapter! Sorry if it's just his childhood, but people need to know what he went through, and his birth. Next chapter will be later in the future. Maybe, just maybe he'll meet Naruto ^_^**

**R&R**

**Siggy**


	4. The Meeting

**I'm so sorry about the long wait for the update, but I just couldn't write this chapter. It was very hard and I don't know why; writers block? Maybe. -_-' **

**Well anyway, here is chapter 4 of The Devil's Deal!**

Darkness surrounded me as I walked further into the alley. I let my eyes get used to the darkness and I looked at my surroundings. Trashcans and filth decorated the brick walls around me and there was multiple graffiti adorning the walls, with the names of gangs or organisations. I sneered at them all.

'_It was an initiation to an organisation I want to join.'_

All these organisations and gangs were evil. They conned people, and then killed them, making it look like suicide. Sometimes, they don't hide the fact that it was cold blooded murder.

They were all the same; all they wanted was money and power. It's people like them who make the world a very horrible place, not being able to walk home alone without being paranoid.

But, its people like me who capture those criminals, hand them to the police, who lock them behind bars for the rest of their fucked up lives.

I continued down the alley, where the fugitive I was chasing turned into. He was an amateur bank robber, not able to erase his tracks, so it was easy for me and my partner to locate him. I was so close to getting him, but at the last second, he noticed me and dashed towards this alley. There was no way he was getting away since I was one of the best Bounty Hunters in the country, so I chased after him, and caught up with him in no time.

'_Tch. This isn't even a challenge.'_

I heard a shuffle about five feet in front of me, to the right. I smirked; they always hide behind the trash cans, typical amateur mistake. I turned my masked face towards the sound and saw three trashcans that would be able to hide something, or in my case, someone.

I snickered inwardly at the thought of his face when he finally sees my mask up close. It could scare anyone into a coma. It was painted black and had two long thick and curvy red marks on each side, imitation whiskers. The ears were large and pointed, one white and the other black, and the eyebrows were placed diagonally to make it look as if it was glaring, the thing I did on a daily basis. A single red line under both eyes made it look even more vicious and a dog like nose added to the resemblance of a wolf. My boss and partner, Kakashi Hatake, insisted that we all wear mask to hide are identities, so that our faces would not go around the criminal and fugitive underworld on their 'People to kill' list. He also insisted that our masks match our personalities.

I walked up to the three lined up trashcans, and bent over them to see the shivering criminal.

"Boo." The man let out a startled cry and locked his eyes with my wolf mask. He jumped up onto his feet, knocking over all the trashcans, intent on running away. I dodged the rolling trashcans and as fast as he could blink, I grabbed his arm and pushed him into the brick wall and pressed his stomach into the wall as hard as I could. I pinned him there and pulled out my pair of handcuffs and snapped them over his wrist. He was squirming and trying to kick me, failing miserably.

"Now Mr. Hereto, you don't want to make this harder than it's supposed to be." My voice was laced with the right amount of authority to make the fugitive whimper in fear.

I grabbed his right elbow harshly and lead him out of the alley where Kakashi was waiting for me while reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. He was probably the biggest pervert I have ever known.

"Took you long enough." He kept reading his porn as he spoke through his pug mask that only showed his silver hair, which always stuck up towards the left, defying the laws of gravity. I always was wondered why he even wore a mask, he already covered the bottom half of his face with fabric.

"Hn." We walked towards the large gray van that we arrived in. I shoved the criminal into the back of the vehicle and securely locked the latch. I jumped into the passenger seat and we made our way to the police station to drop off our 'load'.

We got paid three hundred dollars each for our 'Excellent work filled with spring time youth.' as said by the eccentric chief of police who dubbed it necessary to wear a green spandex suit and orange leg warmers as a police uniform. I shuddered at the thought of him again; he was just down right strange.

We both got into the van and Kakashis Planet Smashers CD started to play, filling the whole van with their smooth music. **(1) **

"We're getting a new recruit." Kakashi turned his head towards me, "Be nice to this one." He was still mad at me for being an asshole to the last 'newbie', Kiba Inuzuka. It wasn't my fault that he was an annoying mutt that insisted he bring along his dog with him on every hunt and too HQ.

I frowned at the thought of having someone new at HQ, but a smirk replaced it when I started to think of the best ways to scare away the newbie

Kakashi saw my evil smirk and rolled his only visible eye before he turned his head back to the road.

Kakashi was like a real father to me, but sadly, he's really just an adoptive father. After I was left on the side of the road when I was eight, I fell into a numbing sleep. When I woke up, I found myself in an unknown room. It was a plain room, white walls, and a closet on one side and desk on the other side.

All the events that happened came rushing back and hit me like a bag of bricks and I had to grip my heart to stop it from bursting out of my chest. After an hour of calming myself down, I got up and left the room, only to come face to face with Kakashi. His visible eye was shaped as an upside down u and he asked me if I would like to stay at his house and I agreed after a moment of hesitation. Where would I go to anyway? I wasn't going to go back to my house and I wasn't going to sleep on the streets.

Kakashi had told me that he worked as a Bounty Hunter for a group called ANBU and he would need to leave for a long period of time, so we both agreed to just leave me alone at home, I liked being alone anyway. I hardly ever spoke during the first year of being with Kakashi, only speaking when it was necessary. I slowly started to come out of my traumatized state; I ate, talked more and even went back to school. Kakashi had by then already filled out the paper work to become my legal guardian.

When I turned twelve, I asked Kakashi to train me to become a Bounty Hunter, intent on getting stronger too one day finally kill Itachi. Kakashi agreed after a few days on thinking about it. He taught me how to shoot, how to fight and he made me stronger by making me do at least seven hours of exercise a day. I was defiantly exhausted by the end of the day and I would just crash on the living room couch, too tired to walk to my room. Although, all the training did paid off in the end and now I'm one of the Elite.

One day, when I was eighteen, Kakashi deemed me ready and brought me over to the ANBU head quarters located in an old warehouse outside of town, where the group of Bounty Hunters went to talk about their next hunt, where they went to rest, or to go prepare.

To say I was nervous on my first hunt would be an understatement. The simple D-rank hunt had horribly turned into an A-rank hunt when the criminal Kakashi and I were chasing let out his gang of goons. We had to call out for the rest of the group to help us out. I came out of that hunt with a broken arm, a fractured knee cap and all bloody, but I went back out the day the hospital freed me. Kakashi had become very protective; making me stay behind him the entire time. I had to smack him over the head with my fist and tell him to let me do things on my own to get him to get over it. He did not bother with me after.

"Yo, Sasuke, quit zoning out, we're here." I was snapped out of my thoughts and got out of the old gray van silently.

The warehouse we used for HQ was very old. The wood that was used to build it had already started to rot and the red paint that was once painted on it was only visible in certain areas since it had started to chip away with time. It was the perfect hideout, no one would bother coming into this place, and no one would think anyone would be in it.

The inside was surprisingly nicer than the outside, well once you went into the basement where our actual hideout was. When you first walk in, you're hit with the most horrid smell. The first time I smelled it, I also threw up. It was a smell of dead animals, rotten eggs and spoiled milk all put together to make one single smell. Luckily, when Kakashi started the Bounty Hunter business and found the warehouse, he had spent countless hours trying to get the place to smell good, only succeeding with the basement.

In the middle of the room was a random printed carpet. People who walk in here only see the carpet and aren't smart enough to lift it and see the thing it was hiding. Underneath that old and dusty carpet was a square plank of wood with two hinges on one side and a piece of rope on the other that led straight down to our HQ. The HQ had five rooms within it; a sitting area which was a place to just relax and lounge around before and after a hunt, a kitchen, a bathroom equipped with several toilets and showers, our storage room where we stored all of our weapons and a bunk room, where some of the Bounty Hunters go to rest after a long hunt and don't want to drive home or to rest before a hunt.

Kakashi and I both took off our masks as we stepped into the warehouse. Our noses were bombarded with the nauseating smell as we both rushed to the trap door. I lifted the carpet and pulled on the rope and nothing happened. I pulled again and the door didn't even budge. It was fucking locked!

"Those bastards, they locked us out!" I growled in frustration and ran for the front door to escape from the smell, only to notice, after pulling roughly on the handle, that it was also locked.

The sound of heavy laughter was heard coming from the HQ and from outside. I glared as I tried not to breathe.

Kakashi walked up to the trap door again and knelt down so that his face was just above it "If you idiots don't let us in, I'm going to give you all D-rank hunts, not give you your pay and with that money I'm going to buy porn." Kakashi said this all with an invisible smile one his masked face.

There was a long silence and suddenly, the sound of a pair of rushing feet was heard running up the stairs. The door opened quickly and I sighed quietly in relief. Kakashi and I walked down the staircase that led to the sitting area, showing sheepish looking Bounty Hunters.

Kakashi sighed and looked around the room "Whose idea was it?"

The whole group turned to the lone body in the back and they all pointed accusing fingers straight at him.

"Jeez, thanks for having by back guys!"

"Well Kiba, it looks as if you get cleaning duty for the next two weeks." Kiba groaned at Kakashi's punishment and walked to the storage room to start the cleaning with his dog, Akamaru in tow.

I took off my black cloak and walked towards the empty seat at the table beside two other ANBU members, Kotestu and Izumo.

"So Boss, when's the new fresh meat getting here?" I heard Genma ask Kakashi.

"Tomorrow afternoon." I went to open my mouth to protest the fact that we would be getting a new recruit, but I was cut off when the phone began ringing. Kakashi flashed me an invisible smirk and walked out of the room to go pick up the annoying ringing device.

The room was relatively silent. The only noise was coming from the television that a couple of people were watching and Kakashi's silent muttering into the phone.

I watched as Kakashi walked back into the room and to the table positioned in the center. "It was the station. There was a murder on Brooke Street; a drug dealer was found dead. They believe it was the Akatsuki.

I let out a growl. Akatsuki was one of the biggest and worst gang in the whole region. They never leave any traces on where they may hit next, just a body and a cloud shaped symbol on a wall near the scene.

A few months after I joined the ANBU, Kakashi and I came face to face with two of their members; a giant shark-like man and my brother. I was frozen on the spot at that moment, just staring at Itachi. I felt the hatred boil within me, but I couldn't do anything and all my brother did was sneer and tell me that I still did not hate him enough. He was right; if I hated him enough, I would have shown it, I would have fought him or done anything to even show that he was on my 'most hated' list. But, all I did was stand and stare at him. In one instant, he had me pinned against the wall as Kakashi was fighting the Shark Man and in another instant, they were both gone. The look on his face is still etched in my mind; his red eyes glaring at me with such intensity.

I did not speak for a month after that and all I did was train; getting even stronger. Kakashi had to punch three times in the face me to get my senses back in order.

We had gotten many calls saying that the Akatsuki struck somewhere in the city or in another city and killed more people, but we could do nothing; we didn't know where their hideout was. They were obviously very good at what they did because never in all the years they existed, has anyone gotten a clue as to where they might be or where they might hit next.

There was a chorus of sighs throughout the room, "I know, I know. We can't do anything guys. Gai explained to me that there was, once again, no evidence left behind; no finger prints or even the gun shot residue from the gun used to shoot the guy."

Everyone was quiet again; they knew that talking about the Akatsuki in front of me was not a good idea.

Time went by quickly as we listened to Kakashi's strategies on our next missions and my shift was already over and since Kakashi was the boss, he stayed late, so I went home alone.

I gave a little wave to the people who said goodbye to me and headed towards the basement entrance. I grabbed my mask and cloak and stuffed it in the backpack I always brought to HQ and headed out the shack and towards my Sport bike. It was my baby; a sleek dark blue 2010 BMW S1000RR. I got it as a gift from Kakashi on my nineteenth birthday; I was very close to hugging the life out of him, but I remembered that Uchiha's don't hug people. Ever.

I sat on the seat, put on my black helmet and kick-started the engine, hearing it growl of the engine a second later. I quickly went down the path leading from the HQ to the main road, since HQ was located in the woods far away from society. It was a fifteen minute drive, although my driving doubles the speed limit, but what can I say, I never get caught, must be the charm.

I reached the house I've been living in for the past fourteen years. It was the same house Kakashi brought me to when he found me when I was eight; a little bungalow in Konoha's suburbs.

I slowly got off my bike and walked up the brick path that led to the front door. I reached for the numbered pad on the right side of the door and typed in the correct password. Since Kakashi usually got paranoid about his work and is always thinking that some criminals would brake into our house, he got a state of the art security system installed in the house. First there was the code to open the door, seeing as it would be very easy to pick a lock or make a replica of the key. Then, there was the fact that if someone did get into the house without putting in the code, that person would instantly get an electrocution of 5 milliamps; just below the amount to actually kill a person. If that didn't stop the robber, the many dogs Kakashi owns will. They are highly trained police dogs who, on many occasions, accompanied Kakashi and me on hunts when we need to track down someone. There was also the fact that all the windows of the small bungalow were made of very expensive and strong Plexiglass. All in all, this house was criminal proofed and indestructible.

I opened the door and was instantly bombarded by eight overly excited dogs. I quickly shut the door behind me, so that no dogs could escape into the front yard. I stumbled backwards when Bull, Kakashi's massive bulldog, pushed his two front paws on my chest, pushing me into the front door.

"Calm down Bull, no need to kill me." I chuckled softly. For some reason, when I was only around the dogs, I acted like a complete different person, maybe because I've been around them for so long and didn't ask me annoying questions about myself.

I grabbed Bulls huge paws and set them back on the ground, where they belonged.

"Now, who's hungry?" All the dogs started to jump and bark excitedly as I made my way towards the kitchen. I reached into the cupboards and hauled up the giant bag of kibbles n' Bits™, filling up all eight doggie dishes.

"Pakkun stop eating out of Uhei's dish." The little pug looked up at me with his beady eyes. "That doesn't work on me. Anyway, you already had your share of food." I picked him up and placed him on the living room couch and ordered him to stay.

I let the dogs eat in peace and walked up to my room to sleep.

After taking my shower, brushing my teeth and stripping off my clothes, I lied down in my bed and went into a deep sleep.

_I was running. Running from what? I don't know. All I knew is that if I stopped running, I would die. Sweat started to drip down my forehead and down my chin, falling to the ground in droplets as I ran. _

_I kept trying to urge my little legs to go faster and farther, trying to outrun the thing that was chasing me. It looked as if I was running through a small neighbor hood. Japanese styled houses surrounded me on my right and on my left was what seemed like never ending walls with the Uchiha crest painted on every huge block of cement. _

_Every few seconds, a dead body would appear in front of me; all of them were Uchihas. My foot suddenly got caught on something and I feel to ground, landing on my hands and knees. I was breathing heavily with my head down, exhausted from my run. I felt like someone was watching me, so I slowly raised my head, noticing a frightening shadowed figure standing ten feet in front of me. The shadow took a step forward; standing in the light the full moon was making._

_I gasped slightly at the sight; Itachi was standing there, looking down at me with an emotionless face. A large katana sword was being held by his right hand as he slowly approached me._

_I could no longer urge my legs to move and I was stuck on my hands and knees, whimpering like a little baby with every step Itachi made towards me._

_He was two feet away from me when he drew his sword back over his shoulder and flung it downwards, aiming to kill me. Tears were running down my face as the sword moved in slow-motion._

_Suddenly, everything shifted and I was in a clearing. Rain was pouring from the sky as I stood still; looking ahead of me. I could slightly feel trickles of blood drip down different areas of my body. I heard light taps of feet on the wet ground and I slowly turned my head around, eyes widening a fraction at the sight_

_In front of me stood an older Itachi, wearing a black cloak with several red clouds decorating the fabric. I couldn't move my legs, or any other part of my body, only my head. So, when Itachi walked closer and closer towards me, all I could do was stare._

_Itachi let out a low chuckle that sent shivers run down my spine. He raised his hand to the top of his back and pulled out what seemed to be a very large sword as he continued to walk closer and closer towards his prey._

_He walked to the front of me and sneered, still not uttering a single word, as I just stared up at him. He drew the sword back and plunged it straight into my stomach._

I gasped and opened my eyes wide. I sat up in bed and wiped the sweat that trickled down from my forehead from my nightmare. I've had the same night terrors since Itachi killed father and everyone I loved; the same two, both of them of Itachi trying to kill me.

Somehow, I feel as if the events in my nightmares have already happened, like a small part of my mind is telling me that it is not a dream, but a memory, that it is something that I witnessed, although, I have no recollection of those events ever happening.

I turned my head towards my clock and focused on the hazy numbers it displayed.

'_4:30? Fuck, I still have five hours until work, and I'll never be able to go back to sleep.'_

I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and slowly got off of my comfortable bed. I made sure not to make any noise as I crept through the hallway towards the bathroom because Kakashi is demon spawn from hell when you wake him up from his 'Beauty Sleep'. I also had to make sure to be very quiet walking by the room the dogs stayed in, since they would bark like there was no tomorrow if they knew someone was awake, which would wake up Kakashi, which would wind me up dead and in a ditch somewhere.

I safely made it to the only bathroom in the house that Kakashi and I both had to share and silently closed the door. I made my way to the small sink and turned the faucet on, waiting for the water to heat up before splashing my face with it, making me wake up and know what was going on around me.

After exiting the bathroom, I slowly crept to my room, still making sure not to make a sound. When I reached my room, I got dressed in a pair of jogging pants and my old Nickleback t-shirt.

I ran twenty kilometres, and by the time I made back to the house, I still had an hour until work. I cursed the fact that I woke up so damn early and went to take a shower before having to wake Kakashi up. He was always late and never woke up early, so it became a routine that I drag him out of bed five minutes before leaving; he takes his shower at night anyway.

I got dressed after my shower, putting on a long sleeved black turtleneck shirt and dark grey cargo pants. I got my bullet proof vest and slipped it over my shirt and put on my cloak before heading out of my room and into Kakashis'.

He was, of course, still sleeping soundly with his mask securely on his face. I've only ever seen his real face twice; both times were when I accidently walked in on him in the bathroom. He kicked me out both times, yelling at me to knock before entering. I don't even know why he wears a mask, he has a decent looking face for an old man.

I sighed and walked up to his bed, sometimes it would take forever to wake up the thirty year old man.

"Kakashi, get your ass out of bed." I got no response from the man and I frowned.

I walked up closer to the bed and pushed him over so the was on his back. I reached over to plug his nose, but was abruptly stopped when a pale hand reached out and grabbed mine.

I smirked at the clearly pissed off Kakashi, even if he didn't show it.

"Get up, we have to go." I yanked my hand out of his grip and turned to leave the room. I heard Kakashi sigh and drag himself out of his bed.

I waited outside by Kakashi's van since he was my ride today. He came out if the house leisurely, wearing the same outfit as me, except with red cargo pants and a sleeveless turtleneck that showed off the mandatory ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder. He unlocked the doors and we both got in silently.

"Remember that the new recruit is coming this afternoon." Great, I almost forgot about the newbie. "And since everyone on duty already has a hunt except us, we'll be there to greet him."

I snapped my head towards Kakashi and glared at him. He knows I don't want to interact with the newbie, but he just _really_ wants to torture me. I could tell he was enjoying this since his one visible eye was curved in an upside down u. The bastard.

"Also, like I said yesterday, be nice to this one, he has great skills and we need him. Plus, I have a surprise for you when he gets there." A surprise?

Kakashi saw the small look of confusion and of terror on my face and chuckled. "You're gonna love it!"

"I'm sure I will." I spat sarcastically. Every surprise Kakashi had ever given me has been horrible. On my sixteenth birthday, he organised a surprise birthday party for me, and all the ANBU members were invited. Of course, I didn't know, so when I got home for school, I was not expecting to get hammered by pies and confetti. I sulked in a corner during the whole party while everyone else got drunk off their asses. There were many other surprises Kakashi gave me, but for the sake of my pride and ego, I'll keep them to myself.

The trip continued in comfortable silence as we headed towards HQ. Kakashi parked the van when we reached our destination and we both headed inside. Today, everyone was smart enough not to lock out their boss, so we both went down to the HQ without a hitch.

* * *

"Yo, Boss my man! Did I ever tell you that you were the greatest?"

"Kiba, sucking up to the boss won't make your punishment go away." Another ANBU member and Kiba's partner, Shino appeared behind him, tapping his back. Kiba groaned and went back to cleaning dishes.

I smirked and went to sit down on the couch in the sitting area.

Time went by quickly; members came and left from hunts and soon enough, everyone was out, leaving only me and Kakashi to wait for the new recruit. It was pretty much just me since Kakashi was off reading porn somewhere.

There was a faint creek above me, and then a loud crash, followed my multiple swears that would put a sailor to shame.

'_Hn. It must be the newbie.' _

He's a klutz, great that's what we all need, a Bounty Hunter with two left feet.

I looked around the place, trying to find Kakashi, but he was nowhere to be found. I growled and got off of the very comfortable couch and walked out of the HQ.

I gaped slightly after seeing the sight in front of me. The brooms, shovels, and other useless objet that were placed in the warehouse were scattered haphazardly around the rotting room. Some dust molecules were still floating in the air from the impact of the fall and I tried to hold back a sneeze. I then plugged my nose quickly, getting a he whiff of the foul smell.

I then noticed the large lump on the ground. With the faint light coming from the sole window in the warehouse, I saw that the lump had tousled blond hair and was wearing an orange t-shirt and faded blue jeans. The large lump let out a sudden groan of pain and raised its head. I was met with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, it was like looking up at the sky on sunny and cloudless day.

I was struck with recognition right away. Those blue eyes and that face seemed so familiar, as if I've seen them before, although I do not remember ever meeting this man. I tried to remember where I could have seen that face, but I got nothing. I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked back at the man lying down in front of me.

"Dobe." Even with my nose plugged by my fingers, my voice sounded neutral and normal.

The lump glared up at me and jump to his feet. "Don't call me a dobe, teme!"

'_Teme!'_ I blinked in confusion. I heard the exact same voice as the person in front of me, but I'm pretty sure his lips did not move to yell the word a second time.

"Are you even listening to me, teme?"

I cringed inwardly at the loud and obnoxious voice of the blond man in front of me. The dobe's face suddenly turned disgusted as he looked around the shack "Ugh, what is that nasty smell?" He grabbed his nose like me and made loud gagging noises.

"Hn." The dobe was at least four inches shorter than I was, making him have to look up at me in order to look at my face. That was when I noticed the whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks, making him look like some wild animal.

I glared down at the smaller man and he glared back up at me.

"Well it seems Sasuke had met our new recruit." Both me and the dobe averted our gazes and looked at the head sticking out of the trap door.

Kakashi looked between me and the newbie and shook his head, "What did I tell you Sasuke, you have to play nice." I glared at Kakashi and he just chuckled in return.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but can we go somewhere where I won't end up barfing all over the floor?" I looked over towards the dobe and his blunt statement. Did this guy have no shame?

Kakashi nodded and motioned us to come towards the hidden entrance. I noticed that the dobe was in front of, so being me; I shoved him away from the entrance and walked past him. I turned my head towards him and smirked in his direction. I heard a low growl and I mentally grinned at my small victory. I descended the narrow stairs with the new guy at tow.

I turned back to the dobe and saw him looking around the HQ in awe. It was a nice place actually, compared to upstairs. Everything was new and furnished, and the kitchen in the far left of the room had state of the art instruments; all bought by Choji, who worked as a sous chef at a five star restaurant on the side. We even had a nice flat screen plasma TV in the sitting area.

I looked back to Kakashi who was already sitting down at the head of the table. "Sit down, you two so we can get down to business." I took a seat to the right of Kakashi as the dobe took one to his left.

"So when's my first hunt? I can't wait to kick some criminal ass!" I glared at the newbie as he jumped in his seat.

"Shut up dobe, you probably can't even use a gun, let alone catch a criminal." The dobe ceased his jumping and glared at me as I stared back. I don't even understand why Kakashi let this guy into ANBU. He's scrawny, loud and clumsy, three things that don't go well with being a Bounty Hunter. ANBU are stealthy, graceful and strong, characteristics that one blond did not portray and Kakashi had said that he has skills. Yeah right. He's definitely mastered the art of stupidity though

"I have a name you know! It's Naruto! Na-ru-to!" I scoffed at his outburst. ANBU defiantly did not get frustrated like that.

"Dobe." I saw his eyebrow twitch furiously and I smirked at that. It was just too easy to piss him off.

I saw Kakashi send me a look from the corner of my eye, he was probably pretty pissed at me. Whatever, this new guy was obnoxious and someone has to show him who's important here.

"You're such a bastard! I just met you and I already despise you!" He growled out angrily.

"Wow, big words. Don't think about them too hard, you may destroy the few brain cells remaining in that empty skull of yours." I smirked in triumph at his red face.

The dobe-I mean Naruto, slammed his hands down on the table and stood up "That's it! If you don't shut your fucking mouth this instant, I'm going too-!" The dobe was abruptly cut off by a loud whistle. We both turned our heads too see an impatient looking Kakashi. He turned to me first, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to be nice to people. I'm going to have to de-promote you if you keep this up." I glared at my guardian, but listened to him anyway. There is no way I'm going to be de-promoted to some rookie position. He turned to Naruto with a look of apology on his masked face. "I'm very sorry about this Naruto, just ignore him, he's an asshole on a daily basis." I glared at him again for the blunt insult.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "It's okay Mr Hatake. I kinda retaliated, so it's practically my fault." Damn straight it was his fault.

Naruto sat back down in his seat and sent me one last glare before looking back at Kakashi when he cleared his throat. "Okay, so what I was going to explain before I got interrupted," He looked between the dobe and me, "Was that Naruto will have to be assigned to a group. Because, since he's new and doesn't know the way we work, he can't go out alone." Both Naruto and I nodded. "This were I'm going to tell you your surprise Sasuke." Kakashi gave me an invisible smile and clapped his hands. I gulped slightly; I have a really bad feeling about this. "I know you two have had your differences in the past," He looked at the clock hung on the wall, "twenty minutes, but I think you guys can get over it because from tomorrow onwards, you two will be partners!"

My mouth went dry. Be partnered up with this idiot? What was Kakashi thinking, he'll screw every hunt up for sure.

Naruto also wasn't too keen on the idea because he let out a loud yell. "You got to be kidding me! You witnessed our fight, right? And you're making us partners? We'll end up killing each other instead of getting fugitives!" He threw his hands up for emphasis.

"I agree with the dobe. He'll obviously end up getting in my way."

"Yeah! Listen to… wait- wha…? That's not true! If anyone is getting in anyone's way it's you!" He pointed a slender finger my way.

Kakashi sighed, "You'll have to work together as a team then because my decision is final."

"Wait, what about you?" If I'm getting partnered up with the village idiot, where would Kakashi go?

"I'm going to be going solo for now on, like I did before you came along."

"Why can't you just put the dobe with Kiba or something, they're so similar I'm sure they would like each other." I was just finding any excuse not to be with this guy because I really did not want to be with the loud and clumsy blond.

I saw Naruto nod too, "Anyone but this broody asshole would do." I ignored the insult and looked a Kakashi in the eye.

"I'm the boss here and I make the choices, and my choice was to put you two together and Kiba is already with Shino. Now enough of this, I need to go do some important paperwork." Translation: I'm going to go read some porn.

Kakashi lazily got out of his chair and walked off towards the bunk room. He stopped at the doorway and turned toward the two of us, "Pairing the two of you could be good. You may end up falling for each other." He chuckled and left the room.

The dobe and I turned to each other and I'm pretty sure I saw a tint of red on his cheeks. He must be pretty pissed at Kakashi. **(2)**

I scoffed and got off my chair, "Come on, I guess I'll have to be the one to show you around." As much as I don't like this guy, he's going to be my teammate for God knows how long, so I better not make him kill me.

This is going to be one hell of a fun time…

_TBC_

**I'm back at school! No! My summer went by so quickly, I'm still wondering where it went too… **

**This chapter was written VERY slowly, I only wrote when I was in the mood, which was not very often. I apologise again for the wait.**

**Authors always love reviews'! I don't mind constructive criticism, so you can tell me if I'm doing some wrong, if my story is missing something, if you think it's downright boring, etc. ^_^**

**(1) I recently went to Summerfest and this band was opening for K'naan, and they were amazing! I request you buy their CDs. ^_^**

**(2) A dense Sasuke is a fun Sasuke!**

**RoKKSiggy**


End file.
